Studies of lens cataract will continue, first with detailed observations on the clinical condition and second to be followed by attempts to produce animal models of specific types of cataracts. The animal studies in turn will be utilized along with the techniques of autoradiography and electron microscopy to understand the mechanism of lens cataract formation.